


survivor

by tryslora



Series: It's Hard to Move Through Water [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Implied Off-Screen Underage Sex, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex was good, but Danny can't think, not when he has <i>that</i> conversation still on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt #155 - Danny Mahealani at fullmoon_ficlet. I love Danny. I want to do something long and plotty and fun with Danny. But I couldn't get my head out of the version of Danny I have in a current long Jackson fic, so I wrote this bit from Danny's perspective, which takes place after Motel California.
> 
> UPDATE 4/17/16: Adding this to the series It's Hard to Move Through Water because this is a side story that happens between chapters 9 and 10.

Danny climbs out of bed after they’re done, finds his underwear and pulls it up, then yanks on his sweats. He tosses Ethan’s clothes to him, lets him decide how much he’s going to wear to sleep, then puts the washcloth they’d used to clean up back in the bathroom to dry.

By the time he’s brushed his teeth and made it back to bed, Ethan’s unconscious, sleeping half on top of the covers. He looks strangely innocent like that, features soft with sleep, and it makes Danny think that he could be safe.

As if an Alpha werewolf could be safe.

Danny picks up his phone, glances at the text from Jackson. He knows Jackson wants him to call, but he’s not going to do that, not when Coach already called lights out and threatened to tape the rooms shut. It’s already been an eventful night, and the sex was the least of it.

He sits on the edge of his bed, considers texting Jackson back. He wants to tell him what Ethan said—what he _implied_ —but he also wants to wait until they can talk face to face again. He already knows what Jackson’s response will be. Hell, he knows Jackson is probably right. Danny’s playing with fire, and chances are he could get burned. He can’t just say _don’t bite me_ because Ethan hasn’t told him he’s a werewolf. To be fair, Danny hasn’t mentioned that he knows about werewolves either. He likes Ethan. He likes Ethan a _lot_ , but he’s not stupid. He’s playing his cards close to his chest as long as his boyfriend is keeping secrets.

Danny huffs a small sigh, stands and stretches. He should be sleeping. He should be getting rest so he can run his best tomorrow (as if he has a chance against the werewolves on the team). He should be forgetting about danger and supernatural drama and whatever the hell went on in this place tonight.

He makes sure the alarm on his phone is set, then changes it to go off twenty minutes earlier. He puts the phone on the charger, sets it on the battered night stand next to the bed face down so the light won’t bother him. As he climbs into bed, Ethan snuffles slightly, rolls towards him, and Danny arranges them both so that he’s spooning behind Ethan, holding onto him. He presses a kiss to the nape of Ethan’s neck, then slowly bites down on his shoulder, feels the way Ethan eases against him with a sigh.

Interesting reaction from a werewolf. Danny files it away for future reference. He files everything away—the implication of the bite, the discussion of being a survivor. Because yes, Danny is a survivor, but it doesn’t matter. Not the way Ethan thinks it does. He likes Ethan, but he’s not going to become a werewolf. There’s enough drama going on around him already; someone needs to stay human.

Besides, Jackson needs someone human to ground him, and Danny’s that person.

He closes his eyes, breathes slow and easy, trying to relax into sleep. Morning will come soon enough, and he wants to make sure to get up early so they can shower. And maybe have to shower again after that.

He falls asleep with a smile pressed into Ethan’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
